


Lust's Pride

by Jetvac_Jesse



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blackmail, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetvac_Jesse/pseuds/Jetvac_Jesse
Summary: Subaru wished he didn't have to do this. But he had to. He was in too deep to back out now, and he doubted anyone would believe him if he told them the truth.After all, people wouldn't respond kindly to the fact that he'd been having sex with a Sin Archbishop for the past few months.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Capella Emerada Lugnica
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Lust's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next fanfiction! The first of it's pairing, in fact!
> 
> Content warning: Contains choking in a sexual light

“Barusu, where are you going?” Subaru cursed under his breath as he heard this question from the mouth of Ram. The former NEET turned around to face the pinkette maid. It was late at night, and everyone else was asleep.

“I’m just going out to get a bit of fresh air, that’s all. Nothing to worry about,” he told her, secretly hoping she'd realize there  _ was _ something to worry about. That there is something wrong. To his hidden dismay, she appeared to accept the explanation.

“Very well. Be back within a couple of hours, or Ram will have to punish Barusu,” she instructed him. Subaru hoped she would dismiss the flinch he gave at ‘punish’ was due to the threat itself, and not conclude it was something else. As she walked away, he breathed a sigh of relief. He hated doing this, he truly did, but there was no other choice. If they found out what he did, he would be completely ruined. At best, his reputation would never recover. At worst, it’s the slammer and interrogation. Even if he had to do… _ this. _

* * *

The knight winced as he was pushed against the wall of the room. He had to admit, it was a rather fancy one, red lighting and carpets, along with a large bed. His eyes met the vivid crimson of his tormentor.

Capella Emerada Lugnica. Lust Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult.

And the person who took his virginity.

“So, Subaru-kun,” she said, trailing a finger down his cheek. “What took you so long? I hope there’s a good reason.” Her tone made it evident he better have a good one.

He hated that she called him that.

Subaru sighed before answering, seeing no point in bothering to lie. “Ram saw me going out, and asked me what I was doing,” the ex-shut-in explained to the cultist. Capella then cupped his chin, seemingly delicate fingers gripping with surprising strength. Course, she didn’t need that strength, given that just this brief contact was enough for her to be capable of changing his form to whatever she pleased.

“What did you tell the meatbag, Subaru-kun? For your sake, I hope you didn’t say anything about our little  _ chats _ ,” she asked, threat clear. Capella closed the distance between them, her bikini-clad breasts pushing against his chest. Despite himself, Subaru gulped in fear and slight arousal, to the Archbishop’s satisfaction.

This was one of the things Subaru hated the most about her. He hated her, he hated her personality, he hated the cult she partly led. But this hatred didn’t change one thing: After all of their meetings, his body  _ burned _ for her. It ached for her touch. Her teeth nipping at his skin was an automatic groan from him, her fingers caressing his body like electricity. Her lips pulling away from his nape would elicit a whine. When she put a hand against his cheek, he had to fight the urge to lean into it. As much as Subaru wished otherwise, she was the person with whom he had his first sexual contact with, and it showed in how easily Capella manipulated his body.

“I-I told her I was just going out to get some fresh air, and she said that I should be back within a couple of hours… and stop calling me Subaru-kun,” he informed, throwing in the demand at the last second, desperate to preserve what dignity he had left, sick at having  _ her _ of all people use such affectionate terms with him.

He immediately regretted them as her hand flew to his neck, squeezing forcefully. “Or  _ what? _ Do you want me to call you Sloth? Have to admit, you’re  _ way _ less annoying than the crazy old pedophile. Though, if you were a pedo, I wouldn’t entirely mind. All you have to do is say ‘please,’ and you’ll be a lolimancer in more ways than one, consequence-free, courtesy of my compassionate self. I won’t judge you, everyone has some abnormal desires after all,” as Capella rambled, her grip on Subaru’s neck tightened, audible  _ creaks _ echoing as his face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

This is when things got weird for Subaru. Her grip on his neck, the way her hand  _ squeezed _ his windpipe… it sent chills all throughout his body. And not necessarily the bad kind. Despite the pain, despite his conscience recoiling in disgust, his crotch tingled, and his toes curled. Subaru was becoming aroused.

Oblivious, or perhaps simply uncaring, to his agony, the Archbishop continued. “You know, I’m starting to think I might need to get you a gospel. Make you  _ properly _ initiated as an Archbishop. Of course, the official part would have to wait a bit. Right now, you’re most useful where you’re at with those other meatbags. And, ideally you’d be broken by then, to my will of course. I mean, you’re already my  _ bitch _ , I just need to make you  _ happy _ to be my bitch. Shouldn’t be too ha-”

“ _ H-harder _ .”

“ _ DON’T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE- _ ” Capella’s rage at the interruption was dispelled when not only did his words process in her mind, but she also got a look at his face. It was starting to turn purple now, but that wasn’t interesting to her. No, what  _ was _ interesting to Capella was everything else. His mouth was fixed in a rictus, a wide smile of ecstasy found in pain painted there. His eyes were wide, tears forming at the corners. But his pupils slowly beginning to roll up made it clear these were ones not only of pain, but also of  _ pleasure _ . The Archbishop grinned sadistically as she looked down and received confirmation to her suspicion; Tenting out Subaru’s pants, was a massive, rock-hard, throbbing erection. He wasn’t aroused  _ despite _ the pain. He was aroused  _ because  _ of the pain. She put on a face of faux-confusion, as she leaned into his face, and whispered mockingly “Huh? What was that, Subaru-kun? You need to speak up. You want me to do  _ what _ ?”

After she said that, Subaru’s tongue stuck out of his mouth, desperately searching for sweet air, mindlessly licking Capella’s face. Although, the sadistic bitch didn’t seem to mind, even appearing  _ pleased _ by the sight of him instinctually licking her like a slavering dog, eager to greet its owner. After all, isn’t that what she  _ was? _ She briefly relinquished her grip to allow him an answer.

“ **_H-harder_ ** _! Choke me harder, you crazy  _ **_fucking_ ** _ bitch!  _ **_Strangle_ ** _ me, do it until I can’t fucking brea- _ ” his masochistic pleas were interrupted by Capella doing exactly as he requested, cruel laughter escaping her mouth as she squeezed down on his throat.

“Oh, my dear Subaru-kun! All you had to do was  _ tell me _ that you’re a massive  _ choke slut _ , and I would have been strangling you within an inch of your life ages ago,” she spat out, truly delighted at her discovery. As if rewarding him for being a masochistic suffocation slut, she began to suckle at his skin, nibbling and sucking on the parts of his neck still visible. The lack of air intensified the sensation for Subaru as Capella left hickeys and blossoming marks of dark blues and pretty purples, his vision blurring at the edges. “Aren’t I most generous? I just found this out about you, and I’m already fulfilling your depraved desire.”

The Archbishop then began grinding her leggings-clad knee into Subaru’s crotch to stimulate him all the more, seeking to overload his senses with pleasure and pain. Capella brought her lips up, and viciously bit down on Subaru’s bottom lip, blood dripping from the new puncture. She then went up to his ear to whisper her next slew of poison.

“What would those other meatbags think of you right now? What do you think, Subaru-kun? What would they say about you being an Archbishop’s _pet?_ About their friend _begging_ to have the life squeezed out of him by me? Especially your _precious_ _Emilia-tan?_ ” her words wrapped around his brain like a barbed blanket, filling him with self-loathing and guilt, yet driving him to new heights of ecstasy.

Subaru’s thoughts were as much of a mess as his body. ‘ _ F-fuck, I can barely breathe, but… it feels so  _ **_good_ ** _. I’m being choked half to death, and I’m harder than I’ve ever been in my life. What is  _ **_wrong_ ** _ with me? _ ’

“C-Capella,” he rasped out, even one word a labor through the unbridled ecstasy and lack of air. The Archbishop’s response was to roughly bite down on his earlobe before whispering a command.

“Capella- _ sama _ . Call me Capella- _ sama _ , or I’ll stop,” Capella told him, satisfied to know that, even if likely temporary, he had broken under the pleasure.

Subaru’s conscience revolted at the proposition, but he could barely hear it’s protests through the mind-searing pleasure. “C-Capella-sama. P-please, don’t stop,” Subaru managed to get out. 

“Wasn’t planning to,” she told the lolimancer, before rapidly maneuvering to push him on the bed as Capella straddled his hips. From this new position, she had planted both of her hands on his throat, pushing down with as much force as she could without killing him on the spot. She wanted to break his will, not his body. Well, not  _ permanently _ . Capella skillfully moved her feet to pull down his pants, and then began stroking his bare dick with them, moving her soles up and down his shaft rapidly. Every few seconds, she would briefly knead the head between a pair of soft toes.

She briefly used her power of Variation and Change to manifest two hands, which she used to zip his tracksuit down, before she descended on his now bare chest. Her ministrations lacked anything even resembling gentleness, fiercely biting at his skin, drawing blood with each gnaw and nibble of his flesh. She latched her mouth around one of his nipples, sucking forcefully. By this point, lewd  _ squish _ sounds echoed as pre dripped onto her feet from his cock-head. His pupils had seemingly been replaced by throbbing, bouncing pink hearts, as he drowned in an indescribable ocean of sensation. Pain and pleasure were one, the pain  _ was _ pleasure.

The air was a chorus of ecstasy and pain. The sounds of Subaru gasping for air, a raspy ‘more!’ escaping his slavering mouth every few seconds, Capella’s dainty feet gliding up and down his dick, and her fiercely biting at his chest combined to create what the sadistic Sin Archbishop could only describe as the most wondrous music.

That was when Subaru began to peak. His vision, already but a blur from lack of air and tears, began to whiten as his cock pulsed furiously. He attempted to rasp out an alarm.

“I-I’m... “ he rasped out, before gasping as Capella’s grip tightened even further.

“Going to  _ what _ , Subaru-kun? Come your brains out? Pump all your jizz out until your balls are empty? Dispense your load all over my back and feet?  _ You have to be specific, Subaru-kun!  _ If you’re not, then the generous and compassionate Capella cannot grant your wish,” As a bit of  _ incentive _ , Capella began to slow down her feets rubbing on his shaft, and slowly loosen her hold on his neck. Subaru, terrified of being left on the edge, responded immediately.

“ _ I’m gonna cum, Capella-sama! Gonnacumgonnacumgonnacumgonnacumgonnac-hah! _ ”

His ecstatic rambling was interrupted by Capella reaffirming her hold on his throat, and her feet going faster than ever before on his cock. That was when it happened. Subaru white-screened as his orgasm came to him in a wave of pleasure, his cum shooting out in large ropes. It coated the Sin Archbishop’s bareback in white, along with her soft feet. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, twitching as drool fell from it onto the bed. Capella moved her lips next to his ear.

“That’s it, Subaru-kun. Cum for Capella-sama. Let Capella-sama make you feel good.  _ Cum for me _ ,” she whispered, words wrapping around her pet’s brain like a warm blanket. In response, Subaru used what little energy he had left to start thrusting his pelvis, hoping to prolong his orgasm. By now, Capella had begun to loosen her grip on his throat, Subaru’s face returning to its proper shade, all but his cheeks, red in arousal. His legs randomly kicked and twitched at the air, nerves shot by ecstasy.

The Sin Archbishop pulled away to examine the state his body was in. Subaru’s chest was covered in bleeding bite marks and punctures, his throat visibly bruised, purplish flesh swelling where Capella had laid her hickeys. His face was covered in his own drool, tear streaks visible on his iridescent cheeks, with more still coming. His cock was still ejaculating a rope of jizz every few seconds as he went through the aftershocks of his orgasm. It was a sight any sane, moral person would be appalled by, wondering who had inflicted such violation upon him.

“ _ Uagh~ _ Your fucked-silly faces are always so  _ pretty _ , Subaru-kun! I just  _ love _ wringing them out of you~”

Of course, Capella found it beautiful. She would also object to it being a violation, saying that all she had done was generously satisfy his newly-found, depraved desires like a dutiful woman should. Capella would say that she had done what any other potential partner of Subaru would be unwilling to do, either out of disgust or concern. She, Capella Emerada Lugnica, the generous Sin Archbishop of Lust, was willing to bring him the satisfaction that could only be found in succumbing to your darkest desires.

It was then that Subaru began to return to his senses, as his expression of ecstasy slowly became replaced by one of horror as he fully processed what had just happened, no longer blinded (almost literally) by pleasure. She had choked him until his face was purple, strangled him half to death, and he didn’t demand her to stop, he told her ‘ _ harder _ ’. She had sunk her teeth into his body, drawing blood several times, and all he could think of was how spectacular the sensation was. She had completely dominated him, taking control of his body away from him, and he’d mindlessly reveled in the ecstasy it brought him.

She had forced herself on him,  _ raped _ him, completely disregarded his consent or will, and he had come harder than ever before. She had tried to kill his friends and himself, and he had been pleasured by her. She was a selfish, vain, cruel monster who toyed with people’s dignity and values with glee, and he had been brought to an indescribable high of ecstasy from her touch.

“W-what the hell is  _ wrong  _ with me?” he questioned himself, saying it aloud in his daze. His tears of pleasure slowly became replaced by ones of despair and pain, pleasure no longer drowning out the throbbing of his wounds, as sobs began to escape him. The Sin Archbishop had not failed to notice this, and realized the lolimancer had come back to his senses. But that was okay. She could improvise. Capella was able to tell that, rather than the stick, now was the time for the carrot.

Leaning down, the Archbishop gently wiped away a few tears from his cheek with her thumb. She then began rubbing it in circles as a method to soothe him. Subaru’s sobs began to slow down, partly from confusion, partly from the soothing. Slowly, making sure not to startle him, Capella brought her lips up to his ear, and softly bit down, enough for him to feel it, but not enough to hurt.

“There’s  _ nothing _ wrong with you,” Capella assured him, stroking his cheek with one of her soft hands. “You had a desire, and I fulfilled it. There isn’t anything wrong with that,” she whispered into Subaru’s ear, suckling on his earlobe afterwards.

“B-but,” Subaru stuttered out, surprised by her sudden gentleness. “I… I shouldn’t have enjoyed that… it’s so wrong, so fucked up.”

“ _ And that’s okay _ . Think about it this way, Subaru-kun. Isn’t it better to discover such desires  _ now _ , with me, rather than later? Remember what I said about your friends? It wasn’t just dirty talk. They  _ would _ judge you. You wouldn’t be the lolimancer to them anymore. You’d be the sick, depraved masochist who gets off on pain. Me? I  _ accept _ your desires,” by now, Capella was face-to-face with Subaru, staring into his stunned eyes as the knight thought over her words.

He was interrupted by Capella cupping his cheeks, and  _ kissing _ him. The Archbishop had planted her lips-her pillowy, sweet lips-on his. Subaru’s eyes widened in shock. She had kissed him before, but it was always fast. Animalistic, passionate, with tongue, lots of tongue. But it was somehow cold. Purely physical. But this one was different. It was more slow-paced, more…  _ intimate _ , for lack of a better word. Instead of the rapid-paced spit-swapping she had previously done with him, this one felt more affectionate. Almost  _ caring. _ Her lips softly moved against his own in a gentle, chaste kiss as she wiped his tears away with her thumb. The knight’s eyes began to flutter shut from the soft sensation.

Capella then, to his confusion, and, more surprisingly, disappointment, pulled away with a loud  _ mwah _ . She then took a look at his lips with a scrutinizing gaze, as if she was considering something. “Subaru-kun,” she told him. “Close your eyes, while I do something,” the Sin Archbishop instructed. Not wanting to waste any good-will she had for him, Subaru decided it’d be best to just do as she said, and closed his eyes.

Capella, pondering why she’d made this decision, ran her fingers along the bite marks she’d left on his chest. Subaru whimpered at his wounds being touched, before the golden blonde put her lips to his ear. “Shh, it’s okay,” she softly whispered. “Capella-chan is just making you feel better,” she reassured him, flesh pulling back together and reforming as she used her Authority to heal him. “You can open your eyes now, Subaru-kun,” Capella told Subaru, who promptly opened them.

He looked down, and was stunned by what she had done. Seeing his shock, Capella giggled, before smiling down at him. “Well, I can’t just let my Subaru-kun go back to his friends all fucked up now, can I? I just thought it’d be better to fix you up now instead of later.” She had to create a balance here. If she was too nice, too generous, then he’d suspect she was just trying to lull him into a false sense of security. If she was too harsh, then he’d always be defiant, thinking that if she’ll mess him up anyway, he might as well be.

“Now, one more thing,” she told him, putting a finger to his lips. But she didn’t heal it. “You were a bad boy, Subaru-kun, talking back to me earlier like that,” Subaru’s breath hitched in fear of what his punishment could be. “But I am a generous lady, and shall extend mercy to you in the form of demanding mere compensation. Open your mouth,” the Sin Archbishop instructed, Subaru immediately complying out of fear. She’d punished him before, and he didn’t want to know what she’d do if he straight up  _ refused _ leniency. Capella inserted her index finger into his gob. “Now,  _ suck _ .”

Subaru did as she said. He wrapped his lips around her finger, and began sucking. The lolimancer applied suction to the digit, and licked at it with his tongue, soaking it in saliva. Capella slowly thrust her finger in and out, moistness dripping off of it when she pulled out. The Sin Archbishop gave a soft moan of satisfaction, a light blush on her face. “You’re so  _ good _ at this, Subaru-kun,” the blonde cooed affectionately, bending down to softly kiss his throat, his groans from the action vibrating around her digit. “Let’s see how good of a boy you can be,” she said, Subaru barely having any warning before she shoved her middle and ring fingers in, thrusting her digits in and out with more speed.

_ Gluck, gluck, gluck. _

Drool spilt out as he gagged and retched from the force of her fingers practically  _ punching _ their way to the back of his throat. His tongue swirled back and forth between her soft digits, drenching them in his slobber. Capella’s crimson eyes gleamed as she drank in the sight of her toy obediently taking her fingers into his orifice. “You’re being such a good boy right now, Subaru-kun. Taking your punishment so well, being such an obedient boy. Just a bit longer. I remember the first time we did this, you looked like you were gonna try and bite my fingers off! You’ve improved  _ so _ much!” Her tone was akin to someone gushing over their pet mastering a trick.

The Sin Archbishop slowly began to remove her digits from his mouth completely, shiny with saliva. Subaru took deep mouthfuls of spit-webbed air, occasionally giving a slight cough as Capella examined his handiwork. His saliva formed strings in between her fingers as she stretched them in examination. “Such a good job, Subaru-kun. You did good, sucking on my fingers. Well, I’m a lady of my word,” the blonde told the lolimancer, moving to heal his lip. “So, Subaru-kun. Don’t you think it’s time for you to service me a bit?”

As she spoke, she moved her slender hips above his head, and spread her legs, revealing her cunny. It’s fragrance wafted to Subaru’s nose, which immediately sniffed. Capella’s honeypot was wet, arousal dripping from it onto his face. She liked to use her Authority to give her pussy a scent that she knew drove him  _ crazy _ with lust. Subaru’s eyes clouded as a blush of arousal lit his cheeks up. Capella spread her pussylips invitingly as she lowered herself onto his face. His tongue immediately came out to lick at her wet twat, eagerly dragging across her pussy lips.

The Sin Archbishop moaned in pleasure as his tongue dove into her cunt, searching every centimetre of her pretty pink pussy. He was just as addicted to her juices taste as he was their scent, not that he would ever admit it while lucid. “You’re an  _ amazing _ pussy licker, Subaru-kun. You were a natural the first time, but now you’re a fucking  _ expert! _ ” she exclaimed, lavishing praise onto him. Capella didn’t miss how his licking became even more frenzied at the compliments, nose practically buried in her twat. He was  _ such _ a praise slut once she got him going.

It wasn’t just a metaphor that he was addicted to her arousal’s taste and scent. She had made them akin to an actual drug for him. Poor Subaru’s brain had shut down even more than when she choked him out. The only thoughts present were of getting more of her delicious pussy juice and amazing scent as his hands firmly gripped the blonde’s hips.

Once, she had tossed a pair of her damp panties onto the floor, challenging him to not sniff them for an entire minute.

The poor boy was down onto the floor, desperately shoving the undergarments against his nose before so much as fifteen seconds had gone by.

“Now, I know you’re a fucking  _ addict _ for my cunt, but don’t forget about my clitty! I’m not going anywhere, you can spare a thumb for it,” Capella instructed him, knowing full well he’d do just about anything she said in this lust-addled state. This was proven correct when he did as the blonde said, moving a thumb to her clit, rubbing it in circles on her nub.

Capella basked in the attention Subaru gave her sopping wet pussy. This was really one of the more fun things her gospel had told her to do. It helped that Subaru-kun seemed to have a natural talent for this. “All those meatbags are really missing out, huh Subaru-kun?” she said in a playful tone. The blonde felt a sudden spark of possessive anger at the idea of another woman receiving this from him. He was  _ her _ Subaru-kun, and no one else's!

She then looked down at his crotch, and saw that he had begun to regain his erection. She grinned, brief anger forgotten. “You like Capella-chan’s pussy that much, Subaru-kun? Your dick getting hard again? Well, let me take care of that~”

With these words, Capella lowered her head down to his cock, and promptly began to play with it. Starting out slow, she began rubbing it with her soft hands, stroking up and down, caressing the dick with the intent of bringing him to full mast, kneading the tip. She was pleasantly surprised the first time she had him to find out he was very gifted in the crotch area. She’d only have to “enhance” it if she was in the mood for some  _ really _ hardcore fucking.

Or if he just asked nicely. She  _ was _ the generous Capella-chan, after all!

She brought her mouth to the side of his length, and gave a slow  _ lick _ . The blonde moved her tongue along his shaft, first on the sides, then moved to its sensitive underside. She licked her way up, tongue flat against his veins, practically able to take his pulse with her wet, warm tongue. Her hands dropped to his balls, massaging the sensitive skin, lightly tugging at them.

The Sin Archbishop dragged her lips across every inch of his shaft that she could, planting soft licks and fluttering kisses all over it. The blonde lavished his genitalia with affection, polishing his length with her lewd mouth while dainty hands tugged and massaged his balls. She reveled in the whimpers and moans her cute pet made into her folds as he licked and slurped on her silvery juices. Truthfully, the noises he made in the heat of ecstasy were one of her favorite parts about him. He was almost like a little puppy dog with all the whimpers and panting.

Capella brought her mouth to the base of his cock, and gave a lewd lick to one of his sizable cum-tanks. She moved her hands to his now shiny length, stroking it once more, this time sped up by the saliva she’d spread on it, a  _ squish _ sound accompanying the strokes. Her mouth began to kiss his balls, velvety tongue dragging across the wrinkled skin. She then went so far as to stuff one into her warm mouth, cheeks hollowing out as she fervently sucked on it. For most woman, the task would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible. For the great, beautiful Capella-chan, it was but a manner of expanding her mouth to create the space necessary. Her tongue circled his testes, slathering every inch with her hot, cloudy spit.

She pulled away, giving one last kiss to his testicles, before going back to his tip. She softly gripped the end of his length, and began to beat it off of her cock-pillows, blowing bubbles onto it. Once she was done, one thought later, and Capella’s extended tongue slithered out of her mouth to wrap around Subaru’s meat, drooling all over it. He groaned into her cunny, too fucked-out to even try to conceal his pleasure. The blonde giggled softly.

“Never say I don’t know what you like, Subaru-kun~. The generous, kind Capella-chan will please you as you are pleasing her right now!” she said, speaking clearly despite her tongue being out of her mouth.

How? Cause she’s Capella Emerada  _ fucking _ Lugnica, that’s how.

Every inch of Subaru’s length was covered by Capella’s tongue, covering it in her saliva, the very tip of it teasing the knight’s cock-slit. Her pink muscle swished back and forth over the tip, licking up the precome leaking out, before the blonde brought her tongue back in, leaving his length drenched, swallowed his pre, and began lowering her head. Her moist, warm mouth slowly engulfed his tip, as she hummed in satisfaction around it. Capella fellated her boy toy eagerly, indulging in the mutual pleasure.

The pair would surprise anyone who knew the slightest bit about Subaru. They would in all likelihood immediately conclude that the Sin Archbishop had something on him, a Damocles Sword, ready to utterly ruin him. That his seeming eagerness was a sign of alarm, of her sadistically breaking down his spirit until she wouldn’t even  _ need _ the leverage to make him do as she desired.

They would be correct.

The Lust Sin Archbishop wanted to make it so that only  _ she _ could hear these groans of pleasure from him, only  _ she _ could make his tongue loll out and eyes roll up. Only she could feel his... _ hmph...wonderful _ tongue exploring her pink cavern.

Capella lowered her head even more, effortlessly taking his length even further into her gob. She slowly began bobbing her head up and down, sucking and slurping on his cock. The blonde gave Subaru a messy, spit-laden blowjob, purposely making it as sloppy as possible. Not the sloppiness of an amateur, but the sloppiness of an experienced slut.

Even as her head jerked up and down his shaft, Capella had her hands working what she wasn’t slobbering on, stroking and rubbing what wasn’t in her mouth. She massaged her palms on his cock, rapidly wanking him off with fast, hard, smooth strokes. She reveled in the audible groans he made into her pussy as she gulped down his precome.

Capella removed her hands from his shaft to grab his hips, lifted herself until only the head was in her mouth, and then  _ slammed _ her head down to the base. A surge of saliva burst out around the base of his cock, burying her nose in his pubic hair, slobber dripping to his balls as her slender neck bulged. She planted a wet, noisy kiss at his base, before dragging her lips up, and slamming down again. And again. Strands of spit hung down her chin, dangling in the air as she moved back and forth.

Capella deepthroated Subaru’s length, saliva and precome spurting from her mouth as she dragged her lips up and down his shaft. The lewd bitch then brought up a hand, and stroked his shaft  _ through _ the bulge in her throat. Slurps and sucks echoed through the room as she fucked her face on his cock while her favorite toy ate her pussy out, lost in euphoria as his resistance shattered for the second time that night.

The Lust Sin Archbishop smiled as she heard a muffled, slurred declaration from underneath her cunny.

“I-I’m c-close.”

In truth, she was starting to get pretty close too. In her mind, by not exclaiming her orgasm, having him be the one to rush for it in this 69 position, she was once more exercising power over him. Establishing that he was the one who begged her for pleasure. That he was the needy one here. That was her thought process as she dragged herself up his dick until only the head was in her mouth, suckling lightly, rapidly stroking the rest of his shaft.

For the second time that night, Subaru  _ erupted _ . His dick pulsed and balls churned as his sperm flowed into Capella’s mouth, gulps echoing as she gladly swallowed it. Capella drinks, and drinks, and drinks his cum, happy to take it down her throat and into her stomach. At around the same time, with a loud moan of pleasure, her own fem-cum squirted from her snatch, covering Subaru’s face in silvery liquid, the lolimancer eagerly gulping down what landed in his mouth. The sensation of drinking her feminine fluids only intensified his orgasm.

Capella brought her mouth off of his head, a trail of cum attached to her lips, that soon enough she eagerly slurped up. The blonde began to stand up, moving out of the 69, and looked behind to observe her pet. She was rather pleased with what she saw. Once more, his tongue had lolled out of his mouth, his eyes had rolled up, and his mouth was set in a dumb smile. Ahegao number two of the night!

She pushed herself against his body once more. “You did a good job, Subaru-kun. You’re such a good pussy-eater,” she gently whispered into his ear, running her hand down his cheek. Capella did not miss how he instinctively nuzzled into her touch. He was always  _ so _ compliant after a nice mind-break.

She brought her right breast to his mouth and moved aside the bikini covering it, giving a soft coo when he thoughtlessly latched onto her nipple, sucking gently. The blonde began to softly stroke his head, whispering praise into the boy’s ear as he suckled at her teat. She lowered her unoccupied hand, beginning to jerk him to full hardness once more. Capella met her crotch with his, rubbing her folds against his length with a sense of vulgar playfulness, her loins moistness dripping onto his shaft. The Sin Archbishop pulled his head away from her tit, giggling at the whine which the action provoked.

“Now, Subaru-kun. Time for the  _ main attraction~! _ ”

Capella pushed Subaru down, his face still somewhat dazed, and brought herself up, squatting above his crotch. She spread her dripping pussy lips, and lowered herself down.

One thing Subaru had discovered in his “time” with the blonde, was that she liked to switch things up every now and then. It was impossible to predict whether she would take him slowly, or slam herself down in one go. From the looks of things, she had gone with the former on this occasion.

The blonde gave a soft sigh as his length penetrated her. Her lower lips were deliciously widened by his shaft as the Archbishop endeavored to take very inch of him.

“ _ Ah~ _ You’re filling me up  _ so well _ , Subaru-kun,” came the breathy moan of Capella, as her inner walls were stretched out by her favorite toy’s prodigious shaft. The blonde grinned as she heard Subaru groan from her tight pussy gripping him, falling prey to his own arousal.

“Does Subaru-kun like Capella-chan’s cunt? Is it nice and tight for his naughty dick? Try all you want, Subaru-kun.  _ You. Just.  _ **_Can’t._ ** _ Resist me. _ ”

She was right.

Subaru hated it, but she was right. If her fingers gliding across his body was electricity, then her cunny gripping his length was  _ Heaven _ . 

No matter how many times they did this, he was never able to get used to how her insides felt around him. Any time it looked like he would become used to it, the psychotic blonde would switch it up. She’d make it wetter, tighter, hotter, Hell, sometimes she’d just throw subtlety out the window entirely and blatantly manipulate her inner walls to massage his cock.

Capella had only taken half of him, and he already felt like he was melting. His entire body felt hot. She’d undeniably done more work than he had, yet he was red in the face and it looked like the blonde hadn’t broken a sweat. Subaru was actually scared by how good it felt. He was scared that, if he was given the opportunity for this to stop, to never have to do this again, he wouldn’t take it. He was scared by the possibility that, deep down, he  _ enjoyed _ this. He  _ wanted _ this to ha-

His train of thought was interrupted when she sank another three inches down, enticing a wanton groan from his lips.

“You were starting to look troubled there, Subaru-kun! Nuh uh! No thinking with Capella-chan! Only  _ pleasure _ .”

With these words, Capella  _ dropped  _ down, taking the entirety of his length into her gash with a loud  _ squelch _ . Sick grin etched on her face, she looked down, and saw with a smile that his cock had made a bulge in her flat stomach, outlined by her taut skin. She brought a hand to the bulge, fingers gently dancing over the length through her body. She caressed his dick through her body, squeezing his dick from the outside while her insides were determined to milk him.

“Fuck, I  _ love _ this position! Let’s me touch your dirty dick right fucking  _ through _ me. Shit, you’re in my damn womb! You love it too, you can’t hide that from me, you twisted, dirty fucking boy!”

In a strange way, Capella was  _ proud _ of him. After all, he was  _ her _ pet. It was only natural that he was great, that he could please his mistress.

Yes. Capella was  _ proud _ of her pet. For being a good pussy licker, for having such a great dick for her to fuck, for being good at looking like a girl. She only deserved the best pets, and Natsuki Subaru was  _ the  _ best pet.

Meanwhile, though falling victim to his own reluctant pleasure, Subaru managed to give one utterance of defiance.

“I f- _ fuck _ -ing  _ hate _ you,” he hissed out, struggling to get the words out through the haze of pleasure.

“Oh, you say that,” suddenly, Subaru felt himself be pulled up, now face to face with Capella, who then moved her lips to his ear.

“But we both know, that you  _ love _ the way I touch you.”

She bounced.

“That you  _ love _ the way I make your body just,”

_ Bounce! _

_ “sing,” _

_ Bounce! _

**_“with,”_ **

_ Bounce! _

**_“PLEASURE!”_ **

Subaru moaned as ecstasy coursed through his body, burying his red face in the crook of Capella’s neck in an attempt to steady himself. He realized this was to his detriment as her scent entered his nostrils.

_ ‘Goddamn it, why does she have to smell so  _ **_good!?_ ** _ ’ _

He greedily inhaled her lustrous scent, unable to stop himself. After that bout of brief defiance and lucidity, he was too mentally drained to fight the pleasure, and opened his mouth to begin needily kissing his tormentor’s neck, answered by a satisfied coo. Subaru thoughtlessly sucked and gnawed at the flesh of her nape.

Capella, still riding him, brought a hand to his hair, beginning to stroke and pet him.

“See, isn’t everything  _ so much better _ when you just let your mind go  _ blank? _ Just let Capella-chan take the lead, kiss her neck like a good boy~”

Subaru did as she said, like the good fucking boy he was. He kissed, sucked, and licked Capella’s neck fervently, leaving a number of hickeys and tooth marks. All the while, the blonde rode him to her twisted, black heart’s content, moaning as she felt her pet’s amazing cock fill her up. Fuck, he really was the best, wasn’t he? All her previous pets couldn’t even compare to her Subaru-kun. Sure, he could be defiant, but a good blowjob or panty sniff later and he just melted back into obedience. Honestly, she might even say those moments of defiance were part of what made him so wonderf-

Her thoughts of praise were disturbed by a slight stinging sensation in her shoulder, after which she stopped riding him and turned her head to look at.

She saw black blood dripping from tooth marks, as Subaru caught her gaze and immediately put his head down, fearing retribution. Capella sealed it up with her Authority, and turned towards the fearful knight.

“Subaru-kun,” her voice was surprisingly even. “Did you  _ mean _ to do that?”

Terror was evident in both his eyes and voice as Subaru responded with a ramble. “N-no! It was an a-accident, I-I swear! I don’t really have that reflex that keeps you from biting too hard, and I just lost control and-”

His explanation was silenced by a finger to his lips in a ‘ _ shush _ ’ motion.

“So, it was an accident? You didn’t do it on purpose?”

“Y-yes.”

Capella gained a contemplative gaze for a second, before her hand stroked his cheek with shocking gentleness.

“You are lucky you’re such a cute boy. I  _ suppose _ I can let you off the hook this once. Accidents happen, after all. Just don’t do it again, okay? I won’t be so forgiving next time.”

“...O-okay.”

“Good. Now that we have that cleared up.”

Capella slowly began moving her hips again, rocking back and forth as she held his cheeks in between her hands. She traced a finger along his lips as he groaned in response.

“Let’s get back to the fun.”

With these words, she pushed her lips to his, and promptly began to ride him once more.  _ Fiercely. _

She moved her lips against his rapidly, savoring Subaru’s groans of pleasure as she fervently pushed her mouth against his own. As always, Subaru quickly submitted to her aggressive, forceful motions, opening his mouth for her tongue to enter. She quickly began to batter his pink muscle with her own, occasionally poking against the insides of his cheeks.

All the while, she continued riding his cock, with even more fervor than previously, a series of  _ whams  _ and  _ squelches _ echoing through the room as she rapidly rose and dropped. Her firm, taut ass smacked into his pelvis with such force that Subaru would wince in pain if he wasn’t used to it already. It wasn’t at all unusual for him to get a bit...  _ roughed up _ . And as much as she wanted to leave a little sign of who he belonged to, she always made sure to get rid of any bruises or marks before he went back. She didn’t want anyone to get suspicious, now, did she?

Tongues wrestled as the two Authority holders swapped spit, saliva dripping from where their mouths connected. Almost unconsciously, Subaru brought a hand up to her chest, beginning to grope and paw at her bare tits. He palmed and squeezed her breast, giving an occasional pinch or rub to her nipple. Capella giggled into the kiss at his motions, moaning at the attention he paid to her breasts.

Wanting to test something out, she moved a hand from his cheek and down to his windpipe, feeling him seize up as the blonde palmed his throat. But she didn’t squeeze. Not yet.

She broke away from the kiss, slowing to a near stop.

“Subaru-kun…” she cooed, stroking his cheek. “Do you want me to squeeze?”

“H-huh?”

“Do you want me to squeeze?” repeated the blonde. “I’m not gonna squeeze if you don’t want me to. Just say no, and I’ll put my hand away.”

Subaru’s mind raced.

‘ _ Just say no! I don’t want her to squeeze, to… choke me, to… put my life in the palm of her han- _ **_STOP IT!_ ** _ I don’t want it!’ _

Yet, his mouth felt dry. His heart rate accelerated, and he knew it wasn’t from fear. His mind flashed back to the pleasure he’d felt earlier, when she’d strangled him until his face was purple and his vision had spots of black.

He… he wanted to experience that again. He wanted to feel that mind-searing pleasure again.

“...Y-yes. I want it. I want you to squee- _ hurk! _ ”

He was interrupted by Capella doing as he asked, hand gripping his throat and compressing his windpipe. Not even a second after, she was riding him again.

“I’m…  _ so _ happy you’re letting me do this, Subaru-kun. You have  _ no _ idea.”

The brief confusion in his eyes at her words quickly dissipated when her lips began to kiss along his neck. He gave a strangled moan in response, his free hand forming a fist and unclenching sporadically as his oxygen levels dwindled. Capella pulled her lips away from his neck, giving a sigh into his ear.

“You’re  _ so much _ harder inside me now, Subaru-kun. It feels so fucking good!”

She was right. Subaru’s dick had become even harder than before, almost painfully so. Her hips were practically a blur from the sheer speeds Capella bounced at, smacks echoing throughout the room.

Capella pushed her lips against his in deep kiss once more. Subaru’s eyes looked like lifeless marbles, yet his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on her tongue like a good boy, all too eager to be subjected to her whims.

Just when it looked like he was on the verge of passing out, the blonde relinquished her grip. The lolimancer let out slow, ragged breaths, Capella still vigorously riding his cock. When Subaru regained his breath, the first words he uttered were a hoarse “I-I’m getting c-close.”

Evidently, the little choke out had put him on the edge, and, as if celebrating this, Capella’s slammed against his for one final makeout. Her lips devoured his as she took the lead, pinning his tongue to the floor of his mouth.

With a loud moan, Capella reached her own orgasm, juices squirting out onto his crotch, soaking his pubic hairs and the bed sheets with their wetness. Her pussy clenching around him as it occurred proved to be the end for Subaru.

Pulling away from the kiss, the former shut-ins tongue lolled out stupidly as cum shot out of his head and into her womb, filling the bitch up thoroughly. His balls clenched as he dispersed his ball-batter inside of her body.

_ Spluuhrt! Spluurt! _ **_Spluurrrrtt!_ **

Capella smiled widely as she felt her pet begin to empty himself inside her clenching pussy. Normally, a move like pulling away from a kiss would get him a smack and lecture, but it was acceptable in this situation. It became even wider as her stomach seemed to  _ expand  _ from the volume of the creampie he was giving her, slightly bloating out. Could her pet get any better?

“I  _ love _ how much you fill me up, Subaru-kun. So much cum, all for Capella-chan~”

The blonde slowly began to pull herself off of him, dragging her folds up until his cock spilled out. Not even a drop of his jizz could fall out before she tightened up her pussy, wanting to keep  _ every last drop  _ inside of her.

Meanwhile, without the Sin Archbishop keeping him upright, Subaru collapsed onto the bed, panting.

Capella cursed in her head as she realized how long it had been since he’d gotten there. Oh well. Least she didn’t need to fix him up too much.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Lye was so happy. Ecstatic, enraptured, euphoric! Not only had he met the “hero” the Oni maid, Rem, had talked about in their battle, but, somehow, he remembered her! The rage, the hatred, the thirst for revenge, so many flavors! Natsuki Subaru was the greatest dish the Gluttony Sin Archbishop could have ever asked for!

Yet, even then, there was something about him that Lye was… curious, about. A smell. A  _ very familiar _ smell, at that, and yet, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Lye pondered just what this smell might be.

It was only whenever he neared the vicinity of Lust that Lye was able to realize what the smell was. He felt a grin spread across his face.

_ ‘Well, Rem. Looks like your “hero” has some skeletons in his closet, tsu~!’ _

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> 1\. Capella does have some level of affection for him. It's just rather twisted.  
> 2\. Those moments of kindness she has towards him are some parts actual affection, some parts just manipulation.  
> 3\. I didn't go too crazy with the Authority of Lust stuff here, cause I felt like it'd be best to not go too deep first chapter  
> 4\. The thing with Capella asking if he wanted her to call him Sloth is that he once used Invisible Providence on her in a panic during one of the first "session." 
> 
> One last thing: Am I the only one whose realized that the Gospels are the perfect plot device for fanfics? Think about it. You have an Archbishop do something OOC or weird? Their Gospel told them to.


End file.
